


Lucifer's Trip To Hell

by midnight_dove



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Hell, I'm Sorry, Pain, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_dove/pseuds/midnight_dove
Summary: An alternate take on episode 13 of season 2, when Lucifer goes back to Hell to save Chloe's life. After all, some people are just worth it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Lucifer's Trip To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back to writing after all these years, feels good :)

'lucy walked up 2 hell an said "mmmm home sweet home love da swweet smell of sinners in the morning u cant find dem in la all dey have is a cinnabon i prefere a sinnerbon"

"He walked up 2 mr carlyl an sed "gimme formula but not ,like fake titty milk formula i mean detectiv is dying an shes hottie so id prefer no"

Mr carlyl said "wil it getme outta hell!????"

lucy sed "yuh" uh oh tho bc mistr carliel waz stil gilty

then lucy walked outta de door but he said oh look wat a coinsidens anutha door but he didnt pronounce the r in door because he is french

he walks inside an says ""oh shit mah bruva uriel"

uriel says "fax"

den luceefurhugs urinal and urinehell sayd "gai"

an so lucifr stabbed him and walked right out da b-word

"lUCIFR COME BAKKC HRRE I AM BEING PLAYED THE PEEANO I AM UNRINAL PLS COME STAB ME" cried urinal

lucifer immediately began sobbign and cried so hard he undied but den his heart was stil stopd so he went bak 2 hel again

he was in da midl a stabin his bruh urinal when charlit came in RUNNING an she said "LUKIFR PLEES I AM YO MOMA PLEAS U ,MUS T COM E HOME RIGHT NOW EVEN THO I DON HAVE NO GERMAN ACCENT IM YO MOM"

LUcifr sayd ;'nah" and shovd his momma in2 urinal an walkd into the elvator but as doors was closeding he sed "hope u packd a toilet brush"

moma luci imedialtly began sobbing so hard her tears formed a toilit brush "thank u luckicfer she" said"

he went bak 2 da deteck who waz dyin an said "uh uh b-word" 

she imdeatly came back 2 lief an said thsnks lucee now r we datin?

he grabd her arms and shook them and said "all da single ladies" and flew away buh bye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you had to read this


End file.
